parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilmywoodkids
Description Performance Club Studio Theater teaches all aspects of performances! We are Wilmington's only studio theater for young actors. We produce semi professional children's theater that is entertaining and fun for all ages We perform skits, shows, plays, short films, music videos and web shows! It's all about performing and having fun! Wilmywood Kids Channel displays Performance Club videos and also promotes other productions for kids in the community...Enjoy! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZYvccoWPqc 0:21 Tate's Best Friend 488 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AYpLt3pd4M 2:05 Performance Club Kids "WOW" 447 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSAP3TiGtho 6:09 Performance Club WBS Oscars 2009 1.2K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4X_vwcA3Ez0 4:55 Performance Club Dancing Queen 590 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nshdYPm8zA 4:53 Performance Club Kids "Oh The Places You'll Go!" 2.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEiFT7HO7vU 1:04 Performance Club "PC Web Show" Intro Only! 317 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-Vb9xOZj4c 3:16 Performance Club "Web Show #2" 433 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTIIXF_rNtc 4:18 Performance Club Don't Stop Believing! 5.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPstXUgq6KM 1:36 PC Web Show "Top Ten Things Girls Like!" 472 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxVOrtK4RMw 1:55 PC Web Show Random Dancing 1.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xIBwRYlPYU 1:34 Performance Club "Granny Slam" Skit! 822 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdCLE7P0iUo 2:15 Performance Club "So you think you can PP Dance Contest" 3.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7RV--qlEOQ 4:09 Performance Club "A Moonwalk to Remember" 458 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UobtALqehC8 1:27 Earyle Woodard 149 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVBF-tir8bc 2:59 LJ Woodard Oprah Show Submission 413 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8DysqG7p84 6:21 Performance Club "We Oughta Be in Pictures" Short Film 767 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iI7Fu35j1kE 4:41 Performance Club Kids Thriller Instruction Video 154K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W51JhntLARE 4:59 Performance Club Kids Black Eyed Peas Flash Mob Dance! 2.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0scovXDqqLY 1:29 Performance Club Kids "Can't Touch This" Music Video 3.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7R56-p78xg 1:50 Performance Club "I Have a Dream" Camp 483 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdsXS6gfn7Q 1:35 Performance Club Kids "Shake Your Groove Thing" 356 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VD_KLlL7gu0 1:57 Performance Club Kids "A Modern Cinderella" 259 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maqb8389MvY 0:58 Performance Club Studio: February News! 133 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94Im9pT7LSU 1:14 Performance Club Video for Hollywood Dreams 779 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHNhAOylInA 2:03 Performance Club "Smells Like Teen Spirit" 204 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYO4R_XPI6M 1:06 Performance Club Pinkalicious Auditions! 1.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9tXzTwE-IU 0:32 Performance Club St Patrick's Day 148 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4rn_xM3YG4 1:38 Performance Club Pinkalicious Promo Video! 2.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EAjPVLSqic 0:35 Performance Club May News 166 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6cTNjddV90 1:14 Performance Club Justin Bieber Video! 295 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFx9La1RHxI 8:30 WBS 5th Grade Graduation! 463 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNsFg4N_zr4 1:19 The Performance Club Loves Brax Spirit Cups! 460 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHYyCsDuSx0 0:58 Performance Club Studio Storybook Auditions! 250 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AgWxnObtiM 2:43 Summer at The Performance Club! 566 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6aKZvZYNOE 2:43 Making Faces at The Performance Club 187 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFtqQ1xIxzE 1:07 Charlie Brown the Musical! 368 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn3P5_nUSQ0 1:22 Performance Club Halloween Showcase 223 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDfsF_J8Q-o 2:38 Happy Thanksgiving from The Performance Club! 165 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcxoTy3aoj8 8:25 Young & Vain 315 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZofKPq_cf5s 1:39 The Performance Club Presents "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" 483 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEoxGhGTy5U 2:09 The Sound of Music at Thalian Hall 873 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGnz2Mdv3-E 3:15 2011 at The Performance Club 471 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gkFMNf2azw 1:36 Come See TACT's Broadway Now! 957 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLSzb1yBrOc 1:45 The Performance Club: President's Day Camp! 251 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHrozo27ovQ 2:10 Pinkalcious is Back 2012! 751 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqdtjjmQYCA 2:29 Performance Club- Register for Summer 2012! 114 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-mFC8QdcnU 0:44 Open Casting Call for Music Video @ The Performance Club! 546 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmCxNTdNALs 1:49 Performance Club Summer 2012 556 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Az0YEwR4qbg 0:44 Mungi Band Commercial 449 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unrTwsBdcfs 1:26 TACT presents Guys and Dolls 887 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTKnE2fIr1w 0:37 The Mungi Bride Trailer 312 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAsh2FOwzE8 9:06 Children's Theater in the Park...Nemo! 238 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZtqAS2vVY4 2:09 TeacherWorkDayPerformanceCamp 95 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yxB3gZC5Ek 1:18 Paradise in the Park - October 7th, Wrightsville Beach Pavillion 206 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XjrQbFnQZc 2:09 TeacherWorkDayPerformanceCamp 72 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qan1eOW57x0 6:20 Mungi Bride 564 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qYFzqScivw 1:33 Thanksgiving 2012 208 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9imjAUZ4_8 1:50 Performance Club Presents Annie Junior! 455 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7q1_PjPMics 0:55 Annie Junior at Thalian Studio Theater 651 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXZLu0xIhHM 3:48 Wrightsville Beach Skate Ramp - Final Days 728 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPTqfGz-LFo 1:43 Wrightsville Beach Skateramp has a new home 426 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHnqEqquhBo 1:47 Performance Club I Have A Dream Camp 353 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcHgfzpql94 1:42 Performance Club goes Gangnam Style 542 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bebtK1w6rU 1:10 Performance Club presents Peter Pan 361 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUIPTZSdCV0 1:17 TACT Totally 80's Musical Revue 1.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXYAynSJn08 2:59 Peter Pan in the Park 197 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bZ7bcTmrZg 1:30 Performance Club rehearses for Grease in the Park 222 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=np471U1kgC0 1:30 Grease in the Park Rehearsals 89 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tJMOnZxMYI 1:25 Wrightsville Beach Skates 2013 361 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XM79is00-ks 4:42 Grease Sing Along 505 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLi23j7vgB8 5:36 WilmywoodKids Short Film: Finders Keepers, Losers.... 362 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhLxzXCfGxY 1:24 13theMusicalRehearsals 439 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZeE0znvuGI 1:55 Performance Club Summer 2013 115 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCKk_IWFbZI 1:16 13 The Musical at Thalian Studio Theater 291 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOKvX46577s 1:02 Performance Club presents ...13 The Musical Promo! 451 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YN3jy8saeDc 1:46 Performance Club's Sneak Peak of "13" the Musical... 618 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDWoRnzU2js 2:35 Performance Club presents "What does the Fox Say? " 684 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmEx1W85Ta0 0:59 Performance Club's Elf Patrol at WB Tree Lighting Ceremony Promo 460 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhUPpPSsPqQ 2:25 Willy Wonka at Thalian Hall 663 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zqJylCiRZo 1:02 Seussical Promo for TACT 373 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YThsoo7Up5A 1:39 Performance Club presents Storybook Theater 240 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keIgZRh2lxA 1:20 Pinkalicious the Musical at Thalian! 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InMmQmcPOSk 1:49 Pinkalicious at Thalian was a Hit! 918 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nySrkZk_Xo 1:55 Theatre Dance Workshop with Judy Greenhut 870 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2wz2vg9NEI 1:55 Performance Club gears up for SUMMER! 237 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyLY_Lqyumw 1:32 Wrightsville Beach Skates 2014 148 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbWu42Y8aOc 0:40 Performance Club presents Mamma Mia in the Park 258 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VL4h7IxyIOA 0:45 Wizard of Oz at Thalian Hall 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9AjP3E5TNI 2:27 Mamma Mia Sing A Long in the Park 967 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyzkfCw0Nog 1:37 Performance Club "Kids with Character " Camp 158 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkZEKIsmhIM 2:35 Camp Wilmywood's Official Summer Music Video 2014 326 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0goyEDUzls 5:37 The Alphabet Diaries 334 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRpTWSSTbx0 1:47 Meet the Kids of A CHRISTMAS STORY 763 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgsSIbAV-6I 1:26 Pied Piper presents Bossy on Broadway 427 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pd2dlonSe8c 0:36 Shrek Jr at SMCS 671 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D66Ig82V2RE 2:54 Shrek Cast receives a special message from Broadway 500 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEYEmP7ELDk 1:13 Little Mermaid in the Park 262 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thBlRLz5nM0 1:38 OHTC presents Mary Poppins 522 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjxEHk0z8aY 0:39 High School Musical 2 at Rehearsals 508 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5rpKwQV3sM 0:30 High School Musical 2 Promo 561 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMw2OouXzrM 1:10 Camp Wilmywood Music Video 2015 336 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cAcs7T-hqM 0:27 Children's Theatre in the Park at Wrightsville Beach Parks & Recreation 445 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JQGEKCeHtk 3:27 Death by Selfie 598 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMlhNw0mmz8 0:51 Brax Spirit Cups 2015 131 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYfOTTTU544 0:50 BRAX Spirit Cups 74 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUcy7sPCywk 1:30 Beauty and the Beast Jr at SMCS! 911 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAolnfxLnfA 1:17 Legally Blond Jr Promo 720 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSvIvz0QDIc 1:07 Performance Club presents Freckleface Strawberry the Musical 739 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e0S94BHefA 0:21 Performance Club presents Saturday Singers 216 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wkRPONOrr4 0:43 Performance Club's Elf Patrol Mannequinn Challenge 107 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNGr4e7Q7so 1:21 LJ Woodard will MC Fundraising Event 158 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uTqo_OWqZc 5:59 13 The Musical Highlights 85 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-c0RAkIDm-4 1:19 Thalian Association presents A CHORUS LINE 539 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZT4kjA0YLE 1:14 Performance Club presents BYE BYE BIRDIE 412 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oalzishfw6E 0:56 Performance Club Presents HOW TO EAT LIKE A CHILD 274 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9so67Wm_j9Y 0:06 Performance Club Fall 2017 74 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gZRTts4d5k 0:46 Sprint *69 Commercial featuring LJ Woodard 14 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AX_7mMPbgg 1:17 PSA for Martin Luther King Day featuring LJ Woodard 20 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Xa-iMYLgXU 0:31 Lost in Translation Commercial for Heart Health Awareness 15 views2 months ago wilmywoodkids Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART